


Yoga With an Angel

by IvyIndeed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyIndeed/pseuds/IvyIndeed
Summary: Dean wakes up one morning to find his bed empty of Castiel. Entering the War Room, Dean is greeted with an experience he won't soon forget.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Yoga With an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Not only is this my first upload, it's also my first time writing smut, so take it with a grain of salt. This was inspired by a twitter group chat I'm in. We were messing with autofill, somehow Dean and yoga got mashed together, and the rest is history. I'd appreciate any feed back or kudos! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! *I'm still figuring out how to format work on here, so I apologize for the inconsistency.*

BRRRRRRING  
Dean’s alarm rang through the pitch black of his room. He slammed his hand onto his clock and switch the light on next to his bed. The bedroom was filled with the glow of the lamp as Dean realized Cas wasn’t in bed next to him.  
He checked the time. 7:30 AM. Not that Cas ever slept, but he usually stayed in bed with Dean until he woke up. His heart dipped a bit.  
Dean climbed out of bed and was painfully aware of the bulge in his pants. God damn morning wood. If only Cas was here he could actually do something about it. Instead, he (uncomfortably) pulled on some pants and a shirt, leaving the light on when he walked out.  
The bunker was chilly in the morning, so the hunter grabbed a cup of coffee from the kitchen for himself and green tea for his angel who preferred the molecular taste of it over coffee.  
2 mugs in hand, Dean headed to the War Room in an attempt to find Cas.  
He was greeted with a sight that he wouldn’t soon forget.  
The tables were pushed to the side of the room, creating a large clearing in the center. There were various sized candles lit, and Dean realized this was the only light source in the room. The sound of ocean waves and tranquil music filled the air creating a serene atmosphere. A bright blue yoga mat was rolled out right in the center of the room, framed with the candles. Sitting with his legs crossed on the mat, eyes closed and hands in lap, was Cas.  
Dean’s jaw *dropped*. He stared, afraid to speak and ruin the angel’s peaceful state, but cleared his throat after a few moments to make his presence known.  
“Hello Dean.” Cas spoke without opening his eyes. He wasn’t wearing his trench coat, suit jacket, shoes, or tie which made him seem oddly exposed.  
“G’morning Cas…what are…what are you doing?” Dean set the mugs down on one of the tables against the wall.  
“Yoga. I heard from Sam that this is good for my vessel. It is indeed calming. Would you care to join me?” He spoke steadily and opened his eyes to look at Dean.  
Dean continued staring. What the fuck did he just walk in on?  
“Noooooo thank you. I don’t move like that, Cas”  
“I would beg to differ.”  
Heat flooded Dean’s face and once again he was reminded of the uncomfortable tightness in his pants.  
“Even if you do not wish to join me, I would appreciate it if you stayed.”  
Hell YEAH! Dean thought. He pulled up a chair and casually propped his ankle up on his knee, leaning back. He sipped his coffee as Cas moved into an upward dog stretch, his legs out straight behind him and his chin pointing toward the ceiling. He was facing Dean, showing off the skin showing under the unbuttoned front of his white shirt. The angel held this pose for a bit, breathing slowly with closed eyes. Dean took this all in; the classic yoga music, the dim lighting framing the sharp angles of Cas’s face, the pure calmness radiating through his boyfriend.  
Cas released this position and moved into a child’s pose, sitting on his folded legs with his forehead to the floor and arms outstretched towards dean. It almost looked like Cas was praying to him, bowing into submission. A smile grew on Dean’s face as he listened to the heavy exhales coming from Cas. Idly, Dean wondered where Sam was. Probably out on a run like he usually was at this hour.  
Good he thought. We’re gonna need privacy.  
“Hey Cas, do you take requests?”  
Cas looked up at him curiously. “Requests? What are you talking about?”  
“Yoga positions.”  
“You want me to teach you?”  
Dean sighed, aware of the heat pooling in his belly. “No Cas, I want you to do a pose for me. Downward dog.”  
Cas smiled warmly. “Of course.”  
He began moving into the pose, hands and feet on the floor, looking down. He rose up, creating a rooftop shape with his body as he pushed his hips into the air. His head was still facing Dean, but he was looking at the opposite wall with his chin tucked to his chest.  
“Wrong direction.” The roughness of his voice surprised even Dean himself.  
Cas dropped the pose wordlessly and turned around. Once again he rose into position, hips in air, but this time his ass was directly in front of Dean.  
I love yoga, Dean thought.  
He set his mug on the table and stood up, his erection so painfully obvious now. After admiring the view for a moment, he lined his hips up to Cas, he grabbed his angel and pulled his ass right into his crotch.  
“Dean…what are you doing?”  
“Shhh,” Dean hushed Cas. He began lightly pressing his hips into Cas, creating friction and sending jolts of pleasure through him. Cas held the pose well but began moving his hips into Dean’s, understanding now why Dean had grabbed him. They continued like this, with Dean beginning to roll his hips deeper into Cas’s ass.  
Cas suddenly dropped to his hands and knees, to which Dean let out a small sigh of displeasure.  
“C’mon Cas. You left me alone this morning, and I’m pretty sure Sam isn’t here,” Dean complained.  
Cas turned around, standing up with his torso but still on his knees, now facing Dean.  
“I made sure Sam wasn’t here, Dean,” Cas smiled slyly.  
“I have. The best. Boyfriend. Ever.”  
Cas was right at eye level with Dean’s crotch. The blue mat padded his knees, something Cas had planned expertly, and he began to kiss the denim covering Dean’s dick. Meanwhile, Dean threaded his fingers into his lover’s hair, being careful not to push. Cas then lightly bit the outline of Dean’s cock pressing against his jeans, sending goosebumps down Dean’s entire body.  
“Fuck Cas. Did you really plan this entire thing out?” Dean questioned quietly, suddenly touched by the thought put into this entire scenario.  
Cas looked up at him. “It came to me in pieces. Sam and I were truly having a conversation about yoga, so I thought I’d do some research on it, leading me to find some very interesting videos of women with leggings that rip open at the crotch. That doesn’t seem very practical, does it? Clothes that rip so easily?”  
Dean chuckled. “I mean, it’s practical, but not in the sense you’re thinking.”  
“Maybe we should get you some rip-open leggings then, Dean?”  
Before he could even respond to that absurd comment, Cas was unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down his zipper at an agonizing rate. Dean’s erection swelled, pleased to finally be getting some attention.  
Cas dropped Dean’s pants around his ankles and began kissing the thin fabric of his boxers, leaving little wet marks. He pulled the head of his cock into his mouth gently, sucking lightly and feeling moisture build up from inside his boxers. Dean reached to pull down the elastic waistband of his underwear, but was stopped by Cas.  
“Let me.” The feeling of the angel's hot breath against his aching dick was enough to shut him up.  
Cas hooked 1 finger on each side of the waistband, and grabbed the center with his teeth. Pulling down, the fabric got caught on the erection that sprung up, but Cas continued pulling them down with his mouth. Dean was enamored with the feel of Cas’s lips so close to him.  
Once Dean’s underwear was also around his ankles, Cas took a moment to take in the sight. Dean still had his fingers gripping his hair, still gentle enough to not push him down, but with enough urgency that Cas knew he shouldn’t keep him waiting. In front of him, Dean’s cock was twitching lightly as a small bead of precum dripped out. He kissed the tip like he had done when Dean was still clothed, once again sending chills through Dean and caused him to throw his head back and close his eyes, trusting Cas to do the work. Cas barely sucked the head into his mouth while he ran his hands up the hunters beautiful thigh. He swirled his tongue around Dean’s slit as one hand worked its way to the base of his shaft. He gripped it confidently as he sunk more of Dean’s delicious cock deeper into his mouth.  
“I will never get tired of this,” Dean sighed.  
Cas had Dean a third of the way into his mouth when he started to use his tongue. He swirled around the dick in his mouth, building up saliva and giving attention to the sensitive area just under the head. He continued pushing downward, until he was halfway, and then fully inside his mouth. He let go with the hand that was holding the base to grip Dean’s hips, bracing himself against the feel of cock pushing against the back of his throat. They had done this enough time now that they were familiar with the way deep throating each other felt, but it was still a shock just how perfectly Dean filled up his throat every time.  
The angel pulled back slightly, breathing in through his nose and exhaled as he sunk back down again. Slowly, he began bobbing up and down on the shaft. Dean let out little sighs of pleasure every time Cas sunk back down, loving the feel of Cas’s soft mouth wrapped around him. Cas began moving quicker, rhythmically swallowing Dean’s dick, before he pulled off to gasp for air.  
Saliva was running down Cas’s chin as well as Dean’s dick now. Watery eyes met Dean’s as Cas licked the underside of his shaft, open mouthed and breathing hot air onto him as he did so. Staring down at an angel (an angel of the lord!) giving him a blow job, Dean thought he was the most beautiful creature in the world.  
As he continued to lick his cock, one of his hands slowly inched down to Dean’s neglected balls. Carefully, he grabbed them with his hand and squeezed, eliciting a “Holy shit Cas” from Dean. This was just the motivation Cas needed to go back to deep throating his boyfriend.  
He continued to squeeze and rub Dean’s balls as he sunk his mouth over Dean’s (now painfully hard) dick, this time with more urgency. Continuing with his rhythmic pace, he sped up, and started to rely on Dean’s hand on his head to steady him.  
“Fuck Cas, I’m get…getting close you gotta…slow down” Dean panted in broken phrases.  
Of course, Cas did not slow down, and saliva started dripping onto the floor. Cas was a machine, keeping a quick and steady pace and never slowing down. His own dick was wide awake and pressing against his pants, begging for attention as Dean’s once was. Heat was pooling fast deep in Dean’s stomach as Cas unrelentlessly sucked him down while his vocal chords vibrated against his dick from the small noises Cas was making.  
Dean was so close now, so close to the edge Cas was leading him to. “Cas baby, I’m gonna…gonna cum…can I?…in your mouth?…Fuck Cas…” Dean was a mess, seconds away from sweet release as his knees felt like they were going to buckle.  
Cas hummed a “mm-hmm” onto his dick, sending more vibrations through him. This did it for Dean. He crashed into his orgasm and filled Cas’s mouth. Cas was swallowing as much as he could but some leaked out of the side of his mouth and spilled into his lap. He let go of Dean’s balls and returned to gripping his hips, forcing him further down his own mouth as Cas choked on the feeling.  
He sucked gently up and down, guiding Dean through his orgasm as Dean filled the room with more profanities and chanting Cas’s name. Once Dean was drained, Cas pulled off him and looked at Dean, smiling with cum and spit dripping from his face when Dean collapsed onto his knees in front of him. They leaned their foreheads against each other, panting and smiling. Once Dean could see straight again he kissed Cas’s forehead and then grabbed his face with 2 hands, crashing his lips onto his boyfriends. Dean could taste himself on Cas and was living for every second.  
Cas used his tongue and pushed against Dean’s bottom lip asking silently for entrance. They sat like this, kissing like high schoolers and tasting each other on their lips, until Dean pushed Cas back onto the mat. He ditches the pants around his ankles and peels his shirt off his sweaty skin, only stopping his kisses with Cas to pull if off his head. Cas starts to unbutton his own shirt the rest of the way with Dean’s hands shakily trying to help, their fingers getting tangled together the further down they unbutton. The angel threw off his shirt from under Dean, and then suddenly hooked one leg around Dean’s torso.  
Suddenly, Dean was on his back with Cas still kissing him on top like the world was going to end. Cas still had his pants on but his erection was quickly growing, tightening his pants in the most satisfying way. Grinding on Dean just like Dean had earlier, he created friction in heat in his pants that send warmth all the way into his toes.  
Cas was met with an exhausted sigh. “Slow your roll there, halo boy. I literally just came like, 3 minutes ago.”  
“So? That’s never stopped you when I tell you I just came.” Cas continued to kiss him through his sentences.  
Dean laughed into his mouth. “You’re gonna be the death of me, y’know that?”  
“At least you’ll die in ecstasy,” he said roughly, picking back up with grinding his hefty hard-on against Dean’s hips.  
Cas had his hands pinned on the side of Dean’s head and broke his swollen lips away to start kissing a trail down the hunters neck. Dean squirmed when Cas sucked marks onto his neck. Biting, licking, sucking all over his neck, Cas was rewarded with words of praise from Dean.  
“You are…incredible Cas.” Dean whined in fragments.  
Cas moved up from his neck to whisper hotly into his ear. “I love you, Dean.”  
Dean was dizzy with stimulation and pulled Cas into a deep kiss to let him know he felt just the same.  
The only thing the both of them could smell was each other, the smells of sweat and warmth and home. The room was still dimly lit and the yoga music was still playing, but it was drowned in their ears by sounds of pleasure from the two men. Cas sat back on his knees, Dean’s legs open on either side of him, and fumbled with his belt. His dick needed attention. Now.  
Dean stared at Cas with admiration and lust, preparing himself for what was about to happen. Just before Cas pulled his pants off completely Dean questioned him as to where the lube was.  
“Oh shit.” Cas stood up quickly, pants hanging low on his hips, and vanished before Dean’s eyes, presumably to their bedroom to grab the lube.  
Dean was left completely naked, laying back on the blue yoga mat, realizing what was about to happen.  
*Holy shit. We are gonna fuck in the middle of the War Room,* Dean thought, his dick swelling once more. Something about the thought of sleeping with Cas in such a common room made him uncomfortably horny.  
Cas returned instantly holding a bottle of lube, now without pants, allowing Dean to drink in the sight of Cas’s cock hard against his stomach. He dropped to his knees and leaned over back in between his legs, placing a single kiss on Dean’s lips.  
“Ready?” Cas whispered in his ear, biting the lobe.  
“Always,” Dean answered.  
Cas popped the lid of the lube and spread it into his hand to warm it. Spreading it onto Dean’s expectant hole, he slowly circled it with his finger before gently pushing it in.  
Dean sucked in a gulp of air. No matter how many times they’ve done this, the first feeling of Cas’s finger in his ass sent him to the moon. The angel brushed his lips against Dean’s neck as he moved his finger in and out at an agonizing rate.  
Another finger was added to continue stretching Dean out. While Cas was composed and focused, Dean was shaking with pleasure already, letting out small moans when his fingers scissored open. They kept this up, Cas being careful not to grind his hips into Dean’s so he could focus on preparing him, until Dean was relaxed and begging for him,  
“C’mon Cas.” A kiss was planted on his lips. “I can’t wait any longer for that angelic dick.”  
“Dean, you are ridiculous,” Cas laughed. The lid of the lube was popped open again and spread onto Cas’s dick.  
Gently, he pressed up against Dean’s hole and pressure built up that flooded Dean’s senses. Dean spread his legs wider, grunting and closing his eyes, trusting his partner completely. Cas had his forearms to the ground on either side of Dean’s head, keeping his face close so they could continue kissing. His dick was held there for a moment before sinking just the head in, warm and slick with lube. They both sucked in air and Cas pressed his forehead to Dean’s. It was an intimate moment, not like the morning quickies they usually had to satisfy their morning wood. The candles flickered around them, throwing shadows around the room, and everyone one of their senses was filled with each other. The smell of their sweat, the taste of their lips, the sounds of their soft moans filling their ears and the feel of every nerve in their body yearning for more.  
Cas sunk in deeper now, his dick hard as a rock. Dean took it expertly until he was bottomed out and completely inside him. They held this position now, Cas waiting for Dean’s approval to start moving more.  
“I’m okay Cas.”  
That was all he needed. He pulled out just slightly and immediately pushed back in with shallow thrusts. Their breathing was hot and all over each other. Dean pulled Cas closer onto his chest, raking his nails into his back while the angel sucked more marks onto his neck. His thrusts were deeper now, picking up pace. Dean’s dick was erect between their stomachs and caught friction from the movement of Cas against him.  
Cas fell into a rhythm of long, deep strokes, turning Dean into a squirming mess.  
“Cas, baby. Oh my god.” Dean was losing control of his voice and wrapped his legs tightly around Cas’s waist attempting to pull him closer than he already was.  
They sped up now, climax creeping up on both of them. Cas was right next to Dean’s ear, grunting as he worked his dick in and out of his tight hold. Dean’s neck was already bruised as was Cas’s back from Dean’s fingers scraping long lines into his skin.  
The hunter screamed when Cas shifted his position to hit Dean’s prostate. It was all so overwhelming. Cas smiled down at him as he watched Dean unravel under his doing.  
“Cas! Right there!”  
Dean was a moaning mess at this point, so close to climax once more.  
“Wait for me Dean.” Cas growled into his ear.  
“Fuck, angel.”  
Cas was losing his rhythm with his own orgasm just on the cusp of breaking. Erratic thrusts pulled him into it and Cas was undone.  
“Dean. Look at me.”  
Dean barely had the strength to open his eyes, but did nonetheless because he could not miss this part. Cas’s eyes glowed bright blue under his pupils, a sign of his grace showing. Their eyes locked as Cas’s eyes glowed brighter and finally, he released his load right into Dean’s ass.  
Cas let out a long string of profanities, and suddenly all the candles in the room were blown out, another sign of Cas’s grace showing. Dean caught a glimpse of the shadow of Cas’s wings on the wall just before the candles died. They were left in almost complete darkness as Dean was pulled into his second orgasm, moaning as he grabbed his dick between the two of them to nurse his climax through. Panting, Cas collapsed onto Dean.  
They laid there for a moment, breathing hard in the darkness, before Cas slowly pulled himself out of Dean. They planted a kiss on each other's lips before Cas planted one on Dean’s forehead.  
“Did you blow out the candles Cas?” Dean asked into the darkness.  
“I think so. My grace manifested itself into my wings and I can’t control them well in such an emotional state.”  
Dean grinned. His angel was powerful enough to blow out all the candles in the room in the middle of an orgasm. How fucking cool.  
Cas sat up after a few minutes of resting on top of him and placed a hand on Dean’s chest. The mess on both of their stomach’s and inside Dean vanished. Cas snapped, and the lights above them turned on.  
Dean groaned unhappily. “I don’t wanna leave our bubble.”  
Cas placed a quick kiss on his swollen lips. “We probably should get dressed. I might’ve locked Sam out of the bunker.”  
Dean laughed at him while they both stood up and grabbed their clothes. Their drinks were long cold by now, but Cas walked over once he was dressed and picked up his mug.  
“Green tea! My favorite. Thank you, Dean.” He sipped the tea. “Do you know why it’s my favorite?”  
“Enlighten me.” Dean pulled his shirt on over his head.  
“It matches your eyes.”  
Dean walked over and wrapped his arms around Cas. He had the sweetest angel in the world.


End file.
